


what a lovely way to burn

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Confused Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles across some instant messages between Sam and a boy from his school and is curious as to why Sam never told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a lovely way to burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is sixteen and Dean is twenty.

If there was one thing Dean never expected to come from his freaky little brother, that thing would be Sam liking guys.

 

So when Dean gets on Sam’s computer to do some research for his dad while he’s hunting and an IM pops up, he’s curious. The message simply says: _did u do the homework?_ Dean doesn’t respond, clicking away from the IM box and looking up newspaper articles from the years prior to send to Dad. Whatever this thing is, it hunts annually. Dean goes back eight years and e-mails his father all of the articles and photographs and testimonies he can find. He’s about to unplug the computer when the IM dings again. The box pops up and this new message is from the same person. The message says: _i miss u. can we meet up?_

Oh. Yikes. Dean sits back down at the table and glances at the sleeping teen on the bed. Luckily he doesn’t stir. “Oh, so Sammy has a girlfriend and he didn’t even tell me about her?” Dean mutters under his breath. He sees an option that reads _See Previous Messages_ and he clicks on that. Dozens of messages pop up; some are from Sam and some from his mystery girl. Dean scrolls up and skips over the small talk when he sees a name from Sam in one of the messages.

 

(06:24:43 PM) smartkid1983: hey Jessie

(06:24:51 PM) soccerluvr22: hi sam :)

(06:25:28 PM) soccerluvr22: ?

(06:25:50 PM) smartkid1983: so.. about what you said earlier at school. is that true?

(06:26:14 PM) soccerluv22: of course it is. why, no one ever talk like that to u?

(06:26:20 PM) smartkid1983: nope. but… but i want that. what you were saying you’d do. I’ve never… that’s never happened to me, either

(06:26:30 PM) soccerluv22: sam, ur in for the best time of ur life. maybe after I suck on that pretty little dick u showed me in the picture, I’ll teach u to suck mine

(06:27:49 PM) smartkid1983: I think that sounds really nice and

 

Dean stops reading.

 

His eyes widen as he scrolls further up and reads over similar flirtatious messages among the small talk and he bangs his knee on the table when he sees the picture this Jessie person was talking about: Sam’s cock, pink at the tip and hard as all hell, with his fucking _hand_ wrapped around the base. He has to bite his tongue to keep from swearing or yelling. Dean does something he should’ve done from the get-go – go to the kid’s profile. As Sam wrote, the name posted is “Jessie H”, his mood is “sleepy” and his profile picture is a photograph of a kid about Sam’s age with tan skin and sandy brown hair in a soccer uniform.

 

“Sam’s gay?” Dean whispers under his breath. He doesn’t know how to handle the new information and instead closes the Internet and unplugs the computer. He falls asleep in his own bed and keeps catching himself glancing at Sam and thinking about the photograph he saw. He knows he isn’t supposed to be daydreaming about things like that, but they hunt monsters and he’s slept with girls and sucked up guys for money more than anyone he’s ever met. They’re a fucked up family, and he keeps that in the back of his mind when he goes to the bathroom, turns on the shower, and jacks himself to his little brother.

 

~

 

The next morning is a Tuesday morning, and Dean wakes up late. Sam is still sleeping at 9:30 and Dean jumps out of bed hurriedly, shaking Sam awake. Sam groans and tries to shove Dean off.

 

“Five m’minutes.” Sam grumbles.

“Kid, we don’t got five minutes. It’s half past nine, we’re late.”

 

Sam curses and climbs out of bed lazily. He stretches and cracks his neck; Dean grimaces. “Don’t do that,” he barks. “That is nasty, Sam.”

“Dude, how many bones have we broken each? Or how many corpses have you exhumed? Man up, jerk.” Dean laughs sarcastically. Either way, for some unknown cosmic reason, whenever Sam cracks his knuckles or his neck it grosses Dean out. He puts on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt and yawns, heading for the bathroom. As Dean brushes his teeth, he notices Sam getting undressed. He’s seen it nearly every morning before himself or Dad would take them to school. He hardly even paid attention. Now, though… As Sam drags his t-shirt over his head to reveal surprisingly toned muscle and kicks his pajama pants off so he’s standing in their room in only a flimsy pair of boxers, Dean has sense memory. He _knows_ what’s behind those boxers.

 

He gets hard thinking about it.

 

Quickly, Dean spits out the toothpaste and washes his mouth out before shutting the door.

 

“Dean, you okay?”

“Shit,” he breathes out anxiously. “Y-yeah, kid, I’m just gonna take a shower.”

“A shower?” Sam yells. “I’m two hours late for school and you’re gonna _take a shower_? Your showers are, like, thirty minutes long!”

“Exactly, you’re two hours late. Thirty minutes ain’t gonna make that big a difference. Make yourself some breakfast or somethin’. We got oatmeal, I think.”

 

Sam doesn’t respond but Dean can practically see the exasperated look on his face. When he hears the squeak of cupboards opening, he undresses and jumps in the shower. Yet again, he touches himself to his brother, but this time has to cover his mouth to muffle Sam’s name.

 

When he’s done, he dries himself, throws his clothes back on and leaves the bathroom. Sam’s nursing a half-eaten bowl of oatmeal and using his computer. Oh, shit. Shit. He has to say something. It can’t sound like he’s mad at him, though. It can’t sound as if he’s the bad parent.

 

“So, uh…” Dean pours himself a cup of coffee and sips at the hot drink, leaning against the counter behind Sam. He’s playing Pinball online. Dork. “We’ve been here a couple’a’months, you meet anyone you like?” Dean can’t see his face, but he can picture the expression on it. His brother’s body goes stiff and the ball falls past the flippers.

“N-nah. I don’t really like to get attached to girls, because I know we’ll just have to move again.” Sam is visibly shaking. Dean can’t take it. He can’t take knowing this secret. He sets the coffee mug down and sits at the table next to Sam.

“ _Bullshit_.”

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know damn well. Who’s Jessie?”

 

All the color drains from Sam’s face and Dean suddenly feels like a bad parent. He didn’t mean for it to come out so bitter and awful, but he just _has_ to know. Why would Sam keep this from him? They tell each other everything, literally. This is one of the most important things someone could go through, so why did Dean find out about it through being nosy instead of being told?

 

“Sammy, I’m sorry, I…” Dean trails off. He doesn’t know what to say. “How come you didn’t tell me you’re gay?”

“I’m not gay!” Sam’s voice rises tremendously; it’s at a volume he’s only heard when his brother and his dad are arguing. “I’m not gay, Dean. I mean, I don’t – I don’t _think_ I am. I like girls, I like girls, I like girls, but… I like him. And, and I like what guys do to girls in p-porn magazines but I like what _guys_ do to _guys_ , too. I don’t know w-what’s wrong with me.” Sammy is crying. He’s blubbering into his polo shirt and won’t even look up at Dean. “I didn’t tell you because I thought you’d t-tell Dad. Dad’d kill me, Dean; he expects m-me to like girls _only_.”

 

Dean does the only thing he can think of. He stands up and pulls Sam off the chair and into an enormous hug. His shirt is getting soaked but he doesn’t give a shit. He cradles his brother and shushes him, trying to calm him down.

 

“Hey, hey, I would have never told Dad. That’s somethin’ you have to tell him, if you ever wanted to, I mean. I’d never betray you like that, Sam, you should know that.” Dean speaks quietly; Sam probably has a killer headache.

“I k-know, I just – Jessie is nice to me and says things to me that make me hard and I didn’t know w-what was h-happening. Should’ve told you.”

“No, hey, it’s okay, Sammy. Nothing is wrong with you, do you hear me? _Nothing_. You’re a huge dork and it scares me that you know the penal code in and out, but don’t you _ever_ think that you’re anything less than right. You’re the rightest person I know, Sam.”

 

His brother looks up at him through dark, wet lashes and sniffles. “Really?” He asks.

“Duh.” Sam pulls away from the hug and smiles, and Dean does, too. “So, this guy – he tells you all this crap about wanting to get below your belt, but have you ever even kissed a guy?” His brother blushes furiously and Dean nudges him, staring at those gorgeous, untainted pink lips. “I’m serious.”

“Well, no, but…”

“Do you want to?”

 

Sam’s face snaps up to Dean and the other’s eyes widen. It’s silent for a few minutes and it is fucking torture, but when his brother nods wordlessly, Dean grins. He bends down, picking Sam up by his thighs and holding him on his waist. He sits him on the table and Sam’s face is red like hell fire. He caresses Sam’s cheek and shoulders ever so smoothly and stares at the gangly-yet-fit body in front of him.

 

“You ever see this in any of your magazines, Sammy?” Dean breathes into Sam’s ear and Sam shudders. Dean feels legs wrapping around his own waist and he’s being pulled closer. “I’ll take that as a yes.” It’s so silent; everything around them is motionless. It feels like they’re the only two people in the world, and nothing else matters. “Sam, I’m going to kiss you and touch you so good, you won’t even be able to remember that guy’s name.” Something that sounds like a mixture of a moan and a whimper comes out of Sam’s mouth and Dean is already getting hard again.

 

So Dean keeps his promise, and kisses Sam. Their lips are pressed together gently at first, testing the waters of what the hell is actually going on. He breaks the kiss and watches Sam smile and light up the whole fucking room, and Dean swears right there and then it’s the most beautiful fucking thing he has ever seen. They kiss again, this time a little harder and more desperate. Sam opens his mouth, friggin’ begging for it. Dean opens his and their tongues meet, and Dean forgets although his brother’s never kissed a guy, he _has_ kissed, and damn, is he good at it.

 

Dean has one hand in Sam’s ridiculously long hair and the other fumbling with the button on his jeans. Sam unwraps his legs from Dean and hangs them in front of him so his jeans and boxers are easier to remove, and Jesus H. Christ, Sam’s cock is even more gorgeous in real time.

 

“Ah, fuck, Sammy, you’re so hot. You’re so special, gonna take care of you, baby boy. This is gonna be the best thing you’ve ever felt, I swear.”

 

The kid’s already hard and Dean lifts Sam up again, sets him down carefully on the edge of the bed nearest to them, and sinks to his knees. He spits on his hand and wraps it around Sam’s cock and starts stroking, eliciting a whine from the younger. Dean parts his lips and swallows his cock, licking and sucking obscenely. Sam’s hands find Dean’s hair and grip it before moving to his shoulders and lightly scratching. Dean’s hand is still pumping the base of Sam’s cock while he blows him and his other hand is squeezing on Sam’s thigh. Dean licks the tip back and forth, _fast_ , causing Sam to nearly yell. When he tastes precum, Dean curses and allows a desperate whimper past his lips. He needs Sam so bad.

 

Dean continues to suck him off, moving both of his hands under Sam’s thighs and pulling him closer. Sam gets the idea and kicks his legs over Dean’s shoulders, making it a lot easier for one of Dean’s hands to maneuver under his brother and to his ass. He squeezes and scratches and tenderly teases his hole, just for added pleasure. He’ll save that one for another day. Strings of “Dean, please, more” flow out of Sam’s mouth like a mantra and Dean hollows his cheeks, taking Sam all the way.

 

“D-Dean, Dean, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum, o-oh _Goddeanplease_ …” Dean adjusts his mouth to a more comfortable position and when he stares up at Sam through thick lashes and sees those perfect, baby pink lips curve into an _O_ and those green-blue-yellow eyes blackened by dilated pupils, and those stupid bangs stuck to his glistening forehead, he can feel wetness in his own jeans. He almost _cries_ at the immense pleasure he feels and he can taste Sam not shortly after.

 

Once he swallows nearly all of Sam’s cum, he stands up, undoes his jeans and undresses as quickly as possible. His dick is wet and so are his boxers. “S-Sammy, I came for you without even being touched. That’s how fucking right this is.” Sam’s face is gorgeous and Dean almost screams when his baby brother kneels on the bed and grabs Dean’s ass, pulling him closer. He takes his sensitive cock in his mouth and licks his tongue better than any girl he’s ever had. Sam looks so pretty on his knees for him, sucking him through his orgasm, which makes it feel a hundred times better.

 

Sam pops off of him when he’s completely finished and shoots him the most innocent, puppy-dog look he’s ever seen.

 

“H-how’d you know how to do that?”

“I paid attention to you,” Sam admits shyly. “I watched every move. It was amazing. I’m a fast learner.”

Dean chuckles and plays around with his spent cock a little, still feeling the aftershocks.

 

“What do you say you stay home from school today, huh baby boy?”

“I should. You give me fever.” Sam grins and Dean groans at his brother’s corny reference.

“Oh, come on, Sam, a Peggy Lee song? Even I know that was lame.”

“Yeah, keep talking how lame I am next time I make you cum without even touching you.”

 

And Dean wants to argue, but he can’t. He won’t. He just tackles Sam to the bed and kisses him mercilessly. Making Sam forget that boy’s name is still number one on his priority list.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fever" by Peggy Lee.


End file.
